


Inspired by story "She" by beetlejoos

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: Inspired by the story "She" by beetlejoos
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Inspired by story "She" by beetlejoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetlejoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejoos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151165) by [beetlejoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejoos/pseuds/beetlejoos). 
  * Inspired by [She](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151165) by [beetlejoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejoos/pseuds/beetlejoos). 



> While reading "She" by beetlejoos I was seeing that "black widow" touching and prodding and ghosting over her hapless victim, Malcolm and was inspired to create this photo manipulation.

Inspired by the whumptober short story by beetlejoos, "She."


End file.
